Sedsha Mini Story: I'm Here
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: This was inspired during my last visit with The-Sneaky-Thief , this takes place sometime after Sedsha: Homecoming (which is almost done and ready to be posted within the coming weeks!)


If dying from boredom was a thing, Sedric would have surely have fallen prey to it ages ago. He sat in his study, a generous stack of documents placed neatly before him as his inner council conducted their meeting.

Arm perched on the surface of his desk, he rested his head against the heel of his palm, his index and middle finger pressed against his cheek as he listened intently to his council.

"... We must do something about the former mutt," a council member said bitterly "I've received several complaints regarding his temper and… his habits…"

Sedric snapped his head up at the mention of their newest addition to the clan, studying the council member wearily.

"Mikhail, enlighten me, why is Ragnar an issue to you?" he asked calmly "surely all of us have shared a similar background, why Nikolai himself was once a son if Hircine. Regardless of his background, everyone adjusts to this life differently," he may have been calm, but his eyes hid a warning.

" I am just concerned with the Madwoman being his sire, that he will being unbalance to the clan you carefully cultivated, my lord,"

Sedric let out a long breath, straighten himself as he set a bone chilling look at Mikhail,

"Might I remind you, all of you, that Vaesha being as she is, has no impact on the health of the clan. She is your sovereign lady, and if she were sane, Ragnar will still be as he is," he rose from his seat, his chair unceremoniously scraping against the stone as he gathered up his documents "Council is over, you are all dismissed," his tone was sharp, a sign of his ire.

"But, my lord, we still have-"

"I said you are dismissed!" he snapped.

The council members scrambled to their feet, chairs almost toppling from their fast movements as they rushed out of the room. Once the door to Sedric's study was firmly shut, did Sedric let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the window frame.

"That could have gone better," Nikolai said as he shattered the silence with a cautious tone, sliding a goblet of blood towards him. Sedric took up the goblet, taking a long sip before looking to his right hand man.

"They know that Vaesha's name is to not be sullied, yet they take every chance to bash her because she isn't pureblood, using every scrap they can find to attack her," Sedric turned to Nikolai "quite quite frankly, I am done. They need to learn to accept every single piece that makes Vaesha who she is, or-" he paused suddenly, becoming rigid.

"or…?" Nikolai prompted.

Sedric didn't didn't acknowledge him, dropping the goblet to the floor, contents spilling everywhere as he tore from the wall and dashed out of his study at breakneck speed, ignoring the concerned shouts coming from Nikolai and clan members alike.

Time seemed to have slowed as he rushed through the castle corridors, through the courtyard, and up the nearly endless stairs leading to the East Wing. He was accompanied by the sound of his thundering footsteps and ragged breathing as he continued his ascent. Stopping before a a wall of stones.

"Which one is it?" he asked himself as he frantically scanned the wall, breathing hard "there!" he exclaimed as he pounded on a discolored stone, the wall rumbling open to reveal a hidden passageway. Sedric didn't wait for the wall to finish opening as he squeezed through, dashing down the dank corridor until he finally reached an iron bound wooden door, forcefully pushing it open, his eyes resting on a figure in the center of the room, gripping their head in great pain.

"Vaesha!" he shouted, rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms, cradling her head gently as he sank to the floor, pulling her along. His fingers tangled themselves into her Auburn locks as he tightened his embrace, scooping her up into his lap as he began to gently rock her. An eternity seemed to have passed when she started to relax, becoming almost limp in his arms.

Sedric placed a gentle kiss on her temple, brushing her hair from her face that was glued to her skin from cold sweat. Her eyes looked vacant, but as he continued his touches, life returned to them, tears starting to spill from them. She started to whimper, her voice having not yet return.

"Shhhh… it's alright, I am here, you are safe," Sedric loosened his grip, Vaesha wasting no time to cling to Sedric, her arms snapping around his his neck as her face became buried into his tunic.

They stayed like that for a while, Sedric continued to comfort Vaesha as she clung to him. It was when Sedric moved to place a kiss to her crown that she removed her face from his chest, her cheeks stained pink from her tears.

Sedric smiled softly at her while she met his eyes, using his thumbs to brush away her lingering tears. Vaesha smiled weakly at him, blinking slowly a few times before letting out a breath she had been holding.

"How bad was it?" he asked "Did she have anything to do with this?"

Vaesha nodded solemnly, moving to climb out of Sedric's lap. Sedric moved to rise to his feet, pulling Vaesha up with him.

"You can talk of it, if you like, I won't force you," he cradled her cheek in his palm, smiling gently at her.

"I…" Vaesha's voice was raspy "I don't know what caused her attack… I-It was nothing I have experienced before, her words stung more than a silver blade,"

Sedric pulled her into a reassuring embrace, Vaesha's fingers moving to fiercely grip his tunic out of habit.

"She must have been biding her time, waiting for the perfect time to strike," he brought his lips to her ear "but worry, I will steal you away to safety every time she sinks her vile talons into you, this I promise,"

"I appreciate that, very much," Vaesha looked up at him, her eyes holding an ember of happiness within "I'm glad to have you by my side Sedric, I would be lost without you," she rose to her tiptoes and placed a peck on his lips "you are my beacon in the storm,"

Sedric smiled at her words, he could see both in her eyes and through the bond they shared that the worst had passed and Vaesha was almost to her old self.

"You should get some rest, but first, you need to feed, you are looking a little pale,"

Vaesha nodded, stepping from Sedric's arms and turning towards the door. Sedric took her hand into his, tangling his fingers with hers as he guided her back through the corridor.

After Vaesha had her fill, she returned to the chambers she now shared with Sedric. Dawn was approaching and she felt as if she could sleep for several eras. Wasting no time, she began to dress for bed, taking up one of Sedric's spare shirts that she had commandeered from him and draping it over her lithe form and made her way over to the bed where Sedric waited, a book already in hand. He glanced up at her, closing his book and placing it aside as he pulled the covers back.

"You can continue your reading," Vaesha said as she climbed into bed.

"I can always read," he said as he wrapped an arm around her "but I can't always hold you in my arms like this,"

Vaesha giggled at his reply, snuggling against him as she made herself comfortable.

"I will we stay awake until you are asleep and certain you will be safe from any attacks," he adjusted himself as he reached for his book, opening it to where he left off without looking.

"Okay," she smiled and rested her head against his bare shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. Sedric placed his cheek to her crown as he resumed reading.

"What culture are you reading up on now? Vaesha asked, sleep mixed into her words.

"I'm reading up on the Second Era, around the time Molag Bal tried to merge his realm with Tamriel," he replied as he turned the page "would you like a summary?" When he felt Vaesha nod, he cleared his throat and began explaining the details as best he could. By the time he finished, Vaesha had been asleep for an unknown amount of time, but Sedric knew that she had a rather exhausting day. He closed his book for the second time that up, placing it aside as he gently lowered himself, taking Vaesha into his embrace, placing a kiss to her forehead before letting sleep consume him.


End file.
